1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to electrical transmission line repair systems, and more particularly, to an electrical transmission line repair device that is configured provide mechanical and/or electrical integrity to electrical conductors as well as connectors, clamps, suspensions and the like. It will be understood that while transmission line is referred to herein, such shall encompass many types of electrical lines, including those that are often referred to as transmission and/or distribution lines and the like.
2. Background Art
Electrical transmission lines are well known in the art and include commonly known overhead types. Such types of electrical transmission lines comprise a core formed from metal members, as well as composite members having an outer conductive cladding extending around the core, typically made from an aluminum or aluminum alloy (although other conductors are likewise contemplated). A number of different configurations of such transmission lines as well as connectors, suspensions and clamps are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,794,291 issued to Goch, entitled “Electrical Transmission Line Repair Service,” the entire specification of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
While the solutions proposed in the prior art have greatly facilitated the restoration of mechanical and/or electrical integrity to such systems, there is a constant need for improvement. One area of improvement pertains to preparation and installation on a jobsite. As will be appreciated, the installation of these devices is often done on energized lines that are suspended above the ground, often at great heights. Thus, the installation environment is quite rugged and difficult. Thus, there is a persistent need to allow for easier preparation of the devices and the adjoining lines, as well as easier assembly. In addition, there is a need to minimize the componentry so as to limit both the weight and the structure of the device that must be handled by users in such rugged environments. Furthermore, there is a need to improve and increase the robustness of the clamps and structures that clamp the device to the conductor.